


The Booty Bet

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto bet that if he could go on a date with Kiyoko, Tsukishima would wear Kuroo's fave, the sparkly booty shorts. If Bokuto lost, then him and Kuroo had to sing naked in front of all the teams at the summer training camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Booty Bet

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is horrible but just stick with me!

"You lost the bet Tsukki!" Bokuto chanted, "Time to pay up!", doing a favor for Kuroo. 

"I told you not to call me that and that bet was clearly staged..." Tsukki countered as Bokuto and Kuroo drape their arms around his shoulder. 

"You lost, fair and square~" Kuroo smirked at Bokuto waiting for him to announce what Tsukki was to do.

"Now your attention, everyone!" He waited for silence to sweep within the members of the 3rd Gymnasium, "I, Bokuto Koutarou, am announcing that Tsukishima Kei has to wear sparkly booty shorts and thigh highs to a blind-date with, pen name The Master of Provocation-san as well as Horned Owl-san!" Kuroo's smirk turned into a creepy _Oho ho ho_. Bokuto knew of Kuroo's long time filthy desire and wanted in on it. Tsukishima could only stare on with his mouth wide open as he came to understand that today was not his lucky day. 

\------

Tsukishima knew something bad was going to happen when they proposed the bet to him at the lunch table. The bet was that if Kiyoko-san said yes to Bokuto when he asked her out on a date Tsukishima would wear sparkly booty shorts and thigh highs. If Kiyoko-san said _no_ then Bokuto and Kuroo would have to sing "Hot and Cold" by Katy Perry in front of all the summer training camp teams... naked. Tsukishima did not want to lose to these two idiots. Turns out that the two idiots did rig the bet and spoke to Kiyoko-san beforehand so that they could see Tsukki in the booty shorts.

All four of themー Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Tsukishimaー held the aftermath of the bet after team and self practices at 10:30 p.m. in an empty Fukurodani change room. They, Kuroo and Bokuto, began by giving Tsukishima sparkly booty shorts, some lacy thigh highs and a wide collared sweater to slip into. To make the event more fun they brought a second outfit for Akaashi.

Kuroo played some music from the building speakers while Tsukishima and Akaashi stripped down and, instructed to, erotically donned the outfits. Tsukishima was not used to doing such an activity; embarrassment came easily to his face. While Tsukishima was embarrassed Akaashi was so erotic slipping the stockings up his pale legs.

"Come on Tsukki, follow what Akaashi's doin'." Kuroo said as he grabbed the shorts that held Tsukishima's hips. Tsukishima looked to Akaashi and saw that he was putting his leg on Bokuto's lap while stretching the stockings along his skin. The fact that Akaashi had a straight face for everything also meant that not much could faze him yet his face was growing flushed from Bokuto's relentless touching.

Tsukishima could feel the color of his face deepen as he makes quick glances towards Akaashi. He finally understood why Bokuto loved him so much, he was so erotic and so diverse while with Bokuto. As Kuroo's eyes wanders to Tsukishima's he discovers an idea that would be fantastic for him and Bokuto. 

"Kiss," An embarrassed Kuroo begins, "Tsukki, can you k- kiss Akaashi for us...?" Kuroo notices that Bokuto likes this idea and persuades Akaashi into accepting Kuroo's request. 

"Only once." Akaashi states. The other two ignoring what Tsukishima has to say finalize that the two will most definitely kiss. 

Tsukishima decides that this is the first and last time he will comply with Kuroo's outrageous desires; He accepts. Going into the kiss with Akaashi, Tsukishima feels apprehensive because the only man he has kissed in his life was Kuroo. They only shared a kiss when accidentally bumping into each other as they got up from collecting their water bottles a few days ago. Although Kuroo had had a long time crush on Tsukishima, starting this bet was not going to be good for either of them.

Akaashi slides his tongue into Tsukishima's mouth making the latter tremble. He didn't know that Tsukishima was weak to love because he was very collected and never broke out of his shell. Kuroo was beginning to get horny from the heavy atmosphere surrounding the two men. 

Kuroo gets up from the bench and stands behind Tsukishima, reaching around his booty shorts to find his bulge and moves along to the beat of music surrounding the four of them.

The way that Tsukishima moaned from kissing Akaashi was starting to scare Bokuto. His heart was breaking. The heat that Tsukishima created stirs Bokuto into a frenzy as he breaks them up from kissing, jealous and scared of their affectionate interaction. The way Akaashi, Kuroo and Tsukishima reacted to this let them know that Bokuto did not want to continue their foursome any further. Although the four of them were all there, they split in two and kept going. 

\-----

Konoha knew he forgot somethingー his other pair of shoesー he thought he should go back and get them since his older brother was going to teach him something tomorrow. As he went back he heard the music coming from the Fukurodani change room and saw the light was on. Not noticing that sex would usually always happen in one of the change rooms, he entered.

The music was too loud to hear the moaning but he did see Akaashi's arms and head growing more visible as he carried along the banks of lockers. He reached the row where the four guys were located and could not believe what he saw before him. Konoha saw that Bokuto was penetrating the breathless Akaashi. He also saw that Tsukishima was dying from the pleasure that Kuroo was releasing into him.

Konoha flicked the light switch, that was conveniently placed behind, off and on again to capture their attention; It does. Tsukishima is so embarrassed at the thought of another person seeing him wear, or what remains of, the corny outfit. Konoha could see all of the sweat dripping off of them meant they had been at it for a while before he had gotten there. 

"This was Kuroo's idea!" Bokuto exclaimed while thrusting into Akaashi without pause. 

"Bullshit, this was your idea, you noisy ass owl!!" Kuroo yelled back at him all while being connected to Tsukishima. Tsukishima came as Kuroo helped his erection reach climax faster so that he could save him some embarrassment. Kuroo grabbed a blanket he brought to use on the bus-ride home and covered both him and Tsukishima so that Tsukishima was not discovered to be in a relationship with Nekoma's captain.

Bokuto didn't care one bit that Kohona was staring at them while they continued having sex but Akaashi did not want to have Konoha see them because no one knew about them being together like this.

Akaashi threw his shoe at the light switch to escape into the darkness. As the room fell to darkness Akaashi kicked Bokuto and he hit the lockers that lay on his right side creating the escape route he and the other twoー Bokuto not includedー needed to use. Konoha never brought this up the next day at practice because he didn't realize that the event even occurred.


End file.
